


曲终人散后夜风的恶作剧

by 470350356



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/470350356/pseuds/470350356
Summary: 很久以前写的文了，搬过来。
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Kojima Haruna, 有机菜 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 曲终人散后夜风的恶作剧

オレンジ色の三日月が  
橘色的新月  
空の端っこで拗ねてるみたい  
弯弯的挂在天空的另一端  
电话くらいできなかったの？  
为什麼连通电话都不打给我呢？  
あなたが憎たらしい   
你这个讨厌鬼  
ずっと待ってたのに   
人家一直在等著的说......

今日は仕事が忙しいことなんて   
虽然我也知道  
私にだってわかっているけど   
你今天应该是在工作里忙翻了吧  
一人きりのアスファルトは   
但是一个人走在柏油路上  
足下が寂しすぎて   
实在是太过寂寞  
空き缶を一つ蹴りたくなる   
好想把空罐给踢得远远的.....

抱きたくなるほど あなたに会いたい   
好想见你 好想被你深拥著  
今すぐこの空を 飞んでいきたい   
好想现在就往天空飞去  
どうしてこんなに 好きになったんだろう？   
为什麼我会这样的喜欢著你呢？  
本気になるつもりはなかった   
本来没打算这麼认真的  
夜风の仕业   
一定都是夜风惹的祸......

小嶋独自坐在沙发上，双眼目无焦距的盯着手机屏幕，虽然说现在已近深夜，没有熬夜习惯的小嶋现在也很想睡觉，但果然还是某人的不回短信不打电话更让人生气啊！

这里的某个人，是指小嶋阳菜的现任恋人，名字是柏木由纪。

虽然知道柏木十有八九是晚上要加班，才到现在都没回来；虽然知道柏木觉得短信麻烦；虽然知道柏木属于那种一忙起来就自动屏蔽外界信号的人；但是连个短信都不发就把人独自一个晾在家里果然还是会很火大啊！

小嶋侧躺在沙发上，蜷起身子，其实自己也不是喜欢跟恋人腻在一起的类型，甚至并不擅长应付过分亲近的关心和接触，在这一点上，柏木和自己出奇的相似。

那么，是为什么呢？明明只是单独在家等一个晚上，以前也发生过很多次，为何这次自己却会如此的焦躁不安呢？就只是因为柏木事先没和自己报备？

仔细想想，平时柏木在家的时候，气氛明明也没有热到哪里去。小嶋还被朋友吐槽过与柏木的相处方式与其说是恋人，倒不如说更像君子之交一点，都快淡出水来了啊！当然，对于此种论调，别说my pace的小嶋，就连十分尊重他人意见的柏木也是一笑了之。

柏木的感情表达方式从来都是内敛含蓄的，她会在小嶋需要的时候恰到好处的出现，却从不会没事就黏在小嶋身边。而且除了一开始柏木求交往时说了一次喜欢，在小嶋的记忆中，这个词还没出现过第二次，当然也有可能是小嶋忘了。但不管怎么说，柏木对小嶋的感情是毋庸置疑的。

最重要的是，只要柏木在家，就会接下做饭的工作。

乍一听似乎没什么大不了的，但是对于任何了解柏木的人来说，这件事都只能用耸人听闻来形容。柏木家务水平可以，至于厨艺，以前虽然不能说进厨房厨房炸，但是做出来的东西也不是正常人能消受得了的。再看现在，已经可以游刃有余的制作出符合小嶋胃口的食品，不得不让人感叹爱情的力量果然伟大。

柏木就像温热的水，让人舒心和放松，不会感到灼热，时间长了，便会让人失陷在这温度里，无法接受其他的热度。

只是担心她突然回来会吵到自己睡觉而已，小嶋一边在心里组织着毫无逻辑可言的理由，一边翻开手机开始给柏木编辑短信，这个时间点，以为自己已经睡了的柏木是不会主动发短信打电话来的。

发完短信，小嶋无聊的翻着手机，却在瞬间定住，垂下眼帘，小嶋终于想起了自己不安的缘由。

壊れかけたジュークボックスから流れる  
このリズム  
あの人が好きだった  
キューバの古いサルサ  
谁かのシガー 甘いその残り香  
烟はもうどこかへと逃げたのに  
そこにいる  
破旧的投币式点唱机  
流泻而出的这个拍子  
是那个人最喜爱的  
古老的古巴SALSA曲  
谁的雪茄残留，甜美的烟叶余香  
烟雾不知已逃散何处  
空留香气漂浮

Ｍｉｓｓ ｙｏｕ！  
苍ざめた月が窓から降（ふ）り  
悲しい色に  
私を染める  
サヨナラの手がかりもなく・・・  
场末のバーで待っていたって  
谁も来ないとわかってるけど  
ここにしかいられないよ  
时间（とき）の流れをかきまぜながら  
天井のファン ゆっくり回り  
涙を忘れさせようとする  
恋の终わりは 一方的に  
ある日 突然 行方不明よ  
Ｙｅａｈ！Ｙｅａｈ！ 爱（いと）しすぎて   
Ｎｏ！Ｎｏ！ 止まったまま  
Ｙｅａｈ！Ｙｅａｈ！ エンドロール  
MISS YOU  
苍白月光从窗口洒落  
将我染上悲伤色彩  
毫无预示的不辞而别  
在郊区的酒吧等候  
虽然明知你不会出现  
却已经无处可去  
若是搅拌时间的漩涡  
天棚吊扇会慢慢回旋  
眼泪将得以倒流忘却  
单方面将恋情结束  
某天突然行踪不明  
YEAH! YEAH! 用情太深  
NO! NO! 就此打住  
YEAH! YEAH! 曲终人散

跟柏木交往，是在小嶋与上个恋人分手一个月之后的事。

那个人，怎么说呢，是个喜欢大声把自己的情感表达出来的人，感情鲜明而强烈，对于这位占有欲明显的恋人，小嶋有些疲于应付，不过还是理解的。

彼时小嶋还是个小有名气的模特，那位仁兄对于小嶋某些时候的工作需要显然有些抵触，因此二人时不时会爆发一点小冲突。

最终，就在小嶋准备辞职以结束二人之间的争执时，那位消失了，事先没有一点招呼的消失在了小嶋的生活社交圈里。

在确定了那位没有回转的意思后，小嶋还是辞去了工作，成了一个自由职业者，也就是在那之后，一次去电视台办事，碰上了作为天气姐姐的柏木，当时柏木两眼圆睁的样子让小嶋终生难忘。

一开始柏木表现的很正常，并没有过于殷勤，两人的关系也仅限于打过几次招呼的路人，现在想一想，其实也是有迹可循的，至少在非亲属关系中能被柏木邀请到家里的人，仅小嶋一个。

所以在小嶋单身的第四周，与柏木认识的两周后，柏木借着酒劲告白了，而小嶋差点以为柏木中了什么惩罚游戏。

“我很喜欢小嶋桑，请给我一个机会。”那时柏木在情绪和酒精的双重作用下满脸通红，语气言辞较之以往更显得激烈主动，一向蓄着笑意的黑眸也泛起了暗潮。

“……”在确定柏木没有发酒疯或者开玩笑的嫌疑后，小嶋沉默了半天才憋出一句：“我现在对恋爱没有什么信心。”

“我会让小嶋桑有信心的。”很显然柏木认为小嶋是在说对她没有信心，双手握拳，话语中是从未有的不容置疑。

“是嘛……”小嶋不置可否的一笑，并不是对柏木没有信心，而是对自己。

小嶋喜欢发呆，伴随而来的坏处就是容易思维暴走，失控的联想总是搅得小嶋不得安宁。平时的小事也就算了，但像恋爱这种非常容易生出岔路的事情让小嶋倍感疲惫，之前便是如此。

柏木似乎将小嶋的不置可否当成了考验，全身心地投入了对小嶋的追求中，尽管过程有些让小嶋想要吐槽跟不追也没太大差别就是。

考虑到柏木内敛的令人发指的性格，小嶋还是没有吐槽得出来。

反面，很不道德的坦白，小嶋一开始是没有想要当真的。

小嶋并不是什么积极开朗的人，在前任恋人莫名其妙的失踪后，虽然表现上仍旧无所谓，但小嶋的情绪有过一段明显的消沉。不明白，不理解，无法倾诉，大量的负面情绪积压在小嶋的心里，随着时间一点一点慢慢磨去。在这种情况下，小嶋是无论如何都不看好柏木的，只是本着找个人陪自己不愉快的心理默许了柏木的行为。

可是谁知道柏木还真的成功了。

现在想想，如果不是那次借酒告白，以柏木的死性，两个同样被动的家伙还真是不知道能不能走到一起。

想着想着，小嶋不禁笑了出来，然后，响起的开门声吸引了小嶋的注意力，害自己情绪大起大落的元凶出现在小嶋视线中。

“在楼下看到灯还亮着，觉得小嶋桑可能没睡，所以就顺手带了点宵夜回来，一起吃么？”柏木笑笑，摇晃着手上的食物，眼角弯弯。

“不是说叫阳菜就可以了。”小嶋走向柏木，吐槽着柏木根深蒂固的敬语语癖，不顾柏木惊讶的眼神，重重的抱住她。

“小，呃，阳菜？”柏木的舌头打了个顿，总算是用对了称呼。

“恩？”懒懒的回应，小嶋很喜欢柏木身上的味道，清新自然，就像被大雨洗刷后的草木香，皱皱眉，是因为工作刚结束吗，好像还有点尘土味，小嶋把头埋在柏木颈间，蹭了蹭，好舒服，“晚回来为什么没有讲，给你的短信怎么没回？”

果然是有些记仇啊，小嶋桑……

“阳，阳，阳，阳菜？”被抱的某人激动地声音都抖了，不用看也知道柏木现在肯定是瞪大了眼睛，两只手不知道该往哪里放的状态，想想就觉得傻呢，“那个，晚上突然接到加班的任务，手机又没电了，所以，抱歉了。”

“由纪笨蛋 ~”小嶋笑意盈盈的拖长了音节，独留柏木一头雾水。

END


	2. 情人节

“阳菜知道今天是什么日子么？”手机另一头好友的声音听起来非常有阴谋感。

“不知道。”在心里排除了自己和柏木的生日日期以及二人交往的纪念日之后，小嶋桑点了点头没有继续去想今天是什么特殊的日子。

“今天是情人节哟。”手机另一头的好友完全是意料之中的语气，接着循循善诱道，“阳菜不打算和你家那位好好庆祝一下吗？当然，我知道你忘了，但是难不成由纪也忘了？”

“唔，由纪肯定没忘。”毫无理由的肯定语气，小嶋开始了反击，“麻里酱会无聊到打电话来骚扰我是因为情人节没人陪吧？”

“才没有，我收到的巧克力都已经堆成山了。”篠田麻里子，小嶋阳菜的好友一名，同时也是小嶋的工作联系人之一，不是什么好打发的人物呢，“我跟阳菜打赌，由纪肯定不会记得今天是情人节。”

“如果麻里酱输了，下次阳菜拖稿不准催。”莫名其妙对柏木异常有信心的小嶋，不过这个条件是否太随意了一点。

“噗，好，可以，如果阳菜输了要请我吃咖喱。”篠田对于小嶋散漫的个性再一次有了相当清楚的认识，明明已经是工作可以随意挑选的自由职业者，可是小嶋却经常是接活好累好累的态度。

挂了电话，小嶋仍旧没有要采取措施来确定柏木是否知道今天是情人节。潜意识中对于已经确定关系了的自己和柏木是否需要过情人节，小嶋持保留意见。因为小嶋一直认为情人节是专门告白用的。

按道理说，相比于日子过得悠闲过头的小嶋，每天需要正常上班的柏木无疑更清楚日期；但是情人节是不是在柏木的关注范围内却是另一回事，如果不在，那么很不幸，小嶋可以直接认输了。

虽然没有直接打电话给柏木，但不可否认小嶋还是升起了一点点期待。的确平淡而温馨的生活让小嶋很享受，但是没有人会拒绝浪漫。

“今晚不能回去吃饭了，抱歉，但是不会很晚回家。”柏木的通报短信简单明了，小嶋不禁暗叹一声看来下次不仅不能拖稿而且还要准备请某个大龄儿童吃东西了。

由于柏木工作的忙碌，二人在一起的时间不多并且零碎。能凑到一块的时候，柏木会陪着小嶋去迪士尼之类的地方玩一玩，或者陪小嶋去逛街，在被吐槽品味中度过半天。小嶋的工作通常是窝在家里就能解决的任务，所以倒也不怕两人的休息时间会错开。

吃过晚饭，小嶋无聊的缩在沙发上看着电视里AKB48的妹子们蹦来跳去的身影，默默感叹年轻人真是有活力。看着看着，睡意就涌了上来。

这里就不得不提到一点，有很多次小嶋在看电视的时候睡着，把身边的柏木也感染入梦乡，两个家伙头靠着头在沙发上睡到半夜甚至第二天，导致柏木多次忍着落枕的痛苦工作，当然小嶋自己也尝到了同样的滋味。

作为另一主人公却一直戏份不足的柏木桑回到家里一眼就扫到了侧卧在沙发上的小嶋，不禁感叹当初选个大大的沙发还真是正确的决定。

来到沙发边，柏木很高兴小嶋在等着自己回来，同时又有些担心小嶋在沙发上睡会不舒服。操心至斯，着实不易，关怀备至，不过如此。想着要不要叫醒小嶋，却渐渐被恋人的睡颜吸引了视线。

小嶋阳菜是个美女，这一点是毫无疑问的。大大的眼睛，当然现在是闭着的；可爱的耳朵，当然现在只能看到一个，从长发的间隙中露出；经常翘起的嘴唇；当然现在没有嘟起来；睡裙下面的白皙大腿，当然现在是……

打住打住，柏木晃了晃脑袋把开始不受控制的思绪强行打断，回到正题，我要干什么来着，哦对，叫醒睡美人，不对，是阳菜。

那么，怎么叫醒呢？

目光逐渐聚焦在红润的双唇上，柏木有些紧张的握了握拳头，虽然不是王子，也不是骑士，但作为恋人，是被允许的吧。

微微有些颤抖的附上那双唇，轻轻地摩擦唇瓣，并不深入，只是浅浅的吻。

“唔……”睡眠被打扰的公主发出不满的呜咽。

柏木莫名心虚的抬起头，后颈却被一双温热的手臂环住，抬眼望去，小嶋半阖着眼，目光带着一贯的慵懒，声音因为刚睡醒显得低哑，“欢迎回来，由纪。”

“我回来了。”吸引力仍旧致命啊，柏木低下头，虔诚的再次吻上，若即若离的舌尖碰触，带来令人颤抖的电流。

话说和小嶋阳菜的交往真的对理解能力要求不小，就像这个吻，能仅凭眼神和动作中察觉出公主的默许和纵容，不得不说柏木其实也挺会察言观色的，虽然大多数人更愿意说这是腹黑。

“由纪知道今天是什么日子么？”温存够了的两人靠在沙发上，小嶋率先发问。

“情人节对吧，今天上班的时候看见不少同事在送巧克力呢。”柏木眼角弯弯的从搭在一边的大衣口袋里取出一份包装精美的巧克力，“这个，这是我送给阳菜的。”

“嘻嘻，由纪果然记得。”小嶋满意的接过巧克力，把刚刚还在考虑明天是否要去买点芹菜的想法抹去，“上午麻里酱还跟我打赌说由纪肯定忘了呢，托由纪的福，这次的工作又可以拖一段时间了。”

“诶，是么？”柏木哭笑不得的看着喜滋滋的小嶋，如果我忘了你是不是会给我准备芹菜大餐呢，阳菜？

“恩！所以由纪有奖励呢~”小嶋笑眯眯的拆开包装，取出一颗巧克力，往柏木嘴边递过去，然后在柏木张开嘴准备咬的时候回手放进了自己嘴里。

“阳菜……”柏木满脸黑线的看着奸计得逞的小嶋。

“哼哼~”小嶋公主表示逗柏毛酱要比玩NDS有趣多了。

就在柏木以为恶作剧完毕的时候，小嶋却贴了上来，已经半融化了的巧克力透过柏木没有闭合的牙关滑了进来，味道香甜，柔软的舌跟进，果然还是你的味道更加美好，如同让人上瘾的毒药。

呐，这个奖励，满意么？

END


	3. 圣诞节

2012年并没有迎来传说中的世界末日，比起去年稍冷的冬天带来的是飘着雪花的白色圣诞节。如今，即使是非西方国家，也在为这个节日庆祝，洋溢在欢乐的气氛中。

平安夜的晚上，晚餐过后，柏木在厨房洗盘子，小嶋在客厅看电视逗宠物。

是的，逗宠物，两只小巧可爱的褐色泰迪犬，上周刚刚回归。

两只小家伙陪伴小嶋桑的时间要比柏木早，在与柏木交往的过程中，小嶋很自然的了解到柏木对于毛茸茸的小动物是何种态度。不管怎么说，能被兔子吓哭的人实在是少有，于是两只小家伙便被寄养在了小嶋的弟弟辽君那里。

后来，小嶋在思考爱宠的去处无果的情况下逐渐的把两只可怜的小家伙给忘了。直到上周实在忍无可忍的辽君拨通了姐姐的电话，小嶋才想起来，然后开始继续苦恼要怎么办。

小嶋没有跟柏木提过宠物的事情，因为实在是不想再看到柏木面对兔子时那一副怕得都快哭出来还死撑着装没事的样子，这也算是一向害怕麻烦的小嶋桑所表现的为数不多的对恋人的体贴之一。

结果不知道柏木有恐毛茸茸的小动物症的辽君把事情告诉了“姐夫”，柏木主动去把两个小家伙带了回来，结束了小嶋的烦恼。

事实证明柏木对于犬类的恐慌要比兔子小得多。经过一周的磨合，柏木现在已经能够波澜不惊的面对两团毛球，只是对于小家伙们较为亲昵的接触还是会无法避免的僵硬一阵。

“汪汪汪……！”犬吠的声音把小嶋神游天外的思绪拉回了体内，看看向着落地窗鸣叫的毛球，小嶋这才发现不知什么时候天上飘起了片片白雪。

“下雪了啊……”走到窗前，安抚下兴奋不已的爱宠，小嶋看着天空中的点点白色，咀嚼着两个音节，“yuki……”

是什么力量让仅仅是念出来就会感觉到温暖呢，明明那些冰晶聚合体除了凉还是凉……

自家的yuki正在厨房洗盘子，虽说一开始的时候是个连新冰箱都要琢磨好一阵才能打得开的家伙。

“由纪，”小嶋来到厨房，连招呼都不打的从后面拥住了正聚精会神跟餐具搏斗的柏木，“外面下雪了。”

“咦！”柏木差点手一滑没抓住，小心翼翼把餐具放在水池里，侧过头看着小嶋，“下雪了？”

“阳菜这样不冷么？”柏木担心的看着什么额外保暖装备都没有穿戴还在雪里玩得高兴的恋人。

刚洗完盘子，柏木就被拉出了温暖的室内，来到公寓旁边的一个小公园吹冷风，始作俑者小嶋阳菜则美其名曰“饭后散步”。

“如果像由纪一样裹得那么严实就感觉不到雪花了。”扬起天然的笑容，小嶋像个孩子一样，抬起手尝试接住飞舞的雪花。

“嘛，明明无论醒着睡着都是有着yuki的世界，阳菜还感受不够么？”帽子、围巾一应俱全，双手缩在上衣口袋里，柏木被追着雪花的小嶋逗乐了，流露出很少表现出来的调皮一面，调侃起来。

“唔，但是这个雪花是白白的嘛。”小嶋狡黠的眨眨眼，言下之意，柏木桑你是黑黑的。

“诶……”柏木有些受打击的撇出八字眉，明明小嶋桑你也不白的说。

“嘻嘻……呃咳咳咳……”笑的正欢的小嶋冷不防被一阵夹杂着雪花的风呛到，一阵咳嗽。

“乐极生悲了吧？”柏木还以一个幸灾乐祸的眼神，但动作却不慢，走到小嶋身边，体贴的站在了上风口挡住风，在口袋里捂得干燥温暖的手握住小嶋冻得冰凉发红的双手，手心的温度心疼的柏木皱起眉，“手都冰成这样还不冷么？”

“本来没感觉的，但是现在好像真的有点冷了，除了手。”小嶋半真半假的回答着，说完还缩了缩脖子。

柏木无奈的摇了摇头，腾出手把围巾解下系在小嶋的脖子上，再敞开怀抱把公主搂紧，“平安夜别闹感冒了。”

柏木大小姐果然不会说浪漫的话……

“有由纪在的话，感冒也没关系哟。”伏在柏木肩头，归零的身高差让拥抱来得格外便利，小嶋渐渐眯起眼睛，像极了一只在冬日暖阳笼罩下昏昏欲睡的猫咪。

舒适的怀抱很容易让人产生永远也不要离开的念头，仿佛最温暖的毛毯。

这样就好，就这样持续下去，不用说话也可以，哪怕多一秒也好，沉默中传达着情感，呼吸间流淌着爱意。

雪花还在纷纷扬扬的下着，喧闹的城市此刻显得出奇的安静，似乎只剩下彼此的心跳声。

“圣诞快乐……”柏木的声音打破了宁静。

“下一句。”此刻眼睛已经完全合上了的小嶋气势不减地命令。

“我爱你。”柏木带着有些过速的心跳，紧了紧双臂。

无论什么礼物都比不上你的拥抱，谢谢你送给我的最美好的平安夜，这是即使在漫长的时间过后也仍旧会耀眼的回忆。

“约定好了哦，”小嶋放任自己沉溺在这一份温暖的雪之怀抱中，浸染上这一份独特的雪之气息，似是自语的轻吟，“……”

Merry X'mas and I love you.

END


	4. 愚人节

每个人身边都会有那么几个读作死党写作损友的家伙，我们的有机菜夫妇也是如此，对于这类人，你可以在战斗时把后背交给她们，但是在和平时期，她们绝对是你需要重点防范的对象。

所以，我们就能很轻易的理解为什么大岛优子、前田敦子以及篠田麻里子能够凑到一个桌子上了。

“诶？这么做好吗？”一向省电的前田这次难得没有溜号，有些担忧的看着斜对面一大一小两个坏笑的人。

“安心，阿酱，反正愚人节就快到了，我们这就算提前祝她们节日快乐了。”大岛优子，据说很久以前与小嶋阳菜的关系暧昧，不过，现隶属于前田敦子裙下。

“就是哦，由纪脾气那么好，一定不会跟我们计较的；至于阳菜，肯定也懒得跟我们计较。”作为最年长的一位，篠田麻里子的话无疑更有理有据，而且一针见血。

“阳菜我不担心，倒是由纪……”有机菜二人中前田先认识的是小嶋，但是因为工作缘故与柏木的接触反而要多得多，相对于早先一直围着某棵大白菜转悠的咖喱女王和大叔栗鼠，前田更为了解柏木看似温顺的表面下蛰伏着何等的黑暗。

咳咳，读者们请务必相信作者始终坚信大小姐的肚子是白色的，只不过是人都会有点小调皮不是么？

“安啦安啦，她们感情这么好也不会就因为我们一次恶作剧就完了吧。”大岛以其招牌式的灿（wei）烂（suo）笑容为这次三人的愚人节行动拍了板。

有句话怎么说的来着，人生不如意十有八九，大岛桑把话说得这么满，是注定要出岔子的。

这场由篠田、大岛策划，加上前田，三人共同执行的愚人节任务主要是通过各种中间动作来给两人造成小小的误会。最终目的篠田和大岛直言主要是想看看有机菜为了彼此吃醋的样子，就算偷鸡不成，有愚人节的大旗在，相信不至于会蚀把米。

于是，计划慢慢展开，由于三人和有机菜各有各的交集，一路行动下来，倒也算顺利。今天前田拉着柏木去和节目组聚餐啦，明天篠田就带着小嶋扫荡商场啦，诸如此类，总之怎么容易造成误会造成不满怎么来。

终于，在三个别有用心的菜农的培育下，有机菜的成长出现了些许不和谐的因素。

心满意足想要摘取胜利果实的三人组在愚人节前一周把有些闹小别扭的有机菜邀请出来，美其名曰，朋友聚会。

席间，充满了双腹黑暗自较劲的阴影。

“说到聚会，由纪最近的聚会很多呢。”小嶋虽然是一副不太状态的表情，但是言下之意却异常清晰。

“都是工作上的聚餐而已，”柏木仍旧是一脸人畜无害的笑容，却偏偏又让人觉得有些不对，“小嶋桑最近不也是经常找人出去一起逛街么？”

“咳咳，那啥，好不容易聚在一起，要不要谈点别的？”大岛有些尴尬的打破了微妙的气氛，言辞交锋的两人让她们这些围观群众有种心惊肉跳的感觉。

“我早就说过这样不好的……”前田默默想到，把一切看在眼里，心里不禁为大岛默哀，这个节骨眼去搀和一脚简直就是当靶子。所以还是埋头吃东西比较好，难得没有人跟自己抢。

“我什么都不知道……”看到有机菜之间气氛顿感不妙的篠田当即决定拉下一副扑克脸置身事外沉默是金围观赛高。

“……如果由纪能把工作聚餐的时间用来陪阳菜，阳菜也不会跟麻里酱去逛街了。”小嶋语气仍旧飘忽，微微垂下头嘟起嘴，见者生怜。

“……如果不是看到小嶋桑已经有人陪，我也不会安心地跟前田桑去参加番组聚餐了。”柏木缓缓的搅动着杯中的咖啡，看向窗外的眼睛缓缓回转，最是那一回眸撩人。

被点名的篠田只是僵硬了一瞬间，而前田则是做贼心虚的噎住了，心疼得大岛连忙递水拍后背。

对于三人的表现，有机菜很默契的扫视了一眼，对视，错开。

“我想我和小嶋桑都需要冷静一段时间，下周我们番组出差。我先回去收拾行李，失陪了。”盯着小嶋看了一会的柏木放下了手中的勺子，缓慢但是坚决的起身，鞠躬，然后就这么拂袖而去了。

“yukirin！”损友三人组没有料想到会是这么一个情况，看看柏木的背影，又看看小嶋，不知如何是好。

“柏毛酱大八嘎。”一直垂着头的小嶋此时才抬眼，幽幽地望向柏木消失的门口。

于是玩脱了的三人组再次凑到了一块。

“完蛋了完蛋了！怎么会这样！”大岛抱着头哀嚎。

“行了，优子你把自己滚成栗鼠也解决不了问题的，看着还眼花。”篠田不耐烦的挥了挥手，戚戚然看了一眼手机上的推特界面，“都是当初你硬要拉我加入，现在阳菜都不理我了。”

“难道说都怪我吗！篠田麻里子你不要随便推卸责任！”大岛像是被气球炸了一样蹦了起来，龇牙咧嘴的看着某女王。

“你们俩都别闹了，现在应该去解释清楚然后好好道歉才对。”坐在一边的前田不紧不慢的啃着一颗番茄，顺便鄙视一下某大龄儿童和某栗鼠。

坦白道歉？然后被双腹黑联手报复到死么？

齐齐的打了个寒战，麻里优迅速对视一眼，然后坚决地摇了摇头。

“那个，阿酱，我记得今天yukirin回来对吧，不如我们先去探探情况如何？”大岛带着几分讨好的笑容，拽着前田没拿番茄的那只手臂晃晃。

“啊，说不定她们已经和好了呢！(*‘ω´) b！”

“平常说话就不要用颜文字卖萌了啊喂！你以为你头上有文字框么？！”

事实证明，过于乐观是不对的。

犹犹豫豫的三人先是在柏木和小嶋居住的公寓门口跟行色匆匆的柏木装了个满怀。

“啊，麦大桑，抱歉，我还有事……”然后当事人之一就低着头快步走开了。

“……”同一种不妙的感觉在三人心头升起。

“你们怎么来了？”等礼貌的敲门之后拉开门的是带着些许鼻音揉着泛红眼睛的小嶋阳菜。

“阳菜，你和由纪吵架了？”前田有些着慌，目前这个神展开这可不在她们的计划之内啊。

听闻此言，小嶋阳菜的身体微微僵硬了一下，然后低下头，捂住自己的下半张脸，双肩不可抑制的颤抖了起来，“抱歉。”

“砰！”三人组目瞪口呆的看着紧闭之后从内部反锁住的大门。

“阳菜！到底是怎么回事！你开开门啊！”大岛把门拍的啪啪响，从她跟小嶋认识以来就没见过如此不淡定的小嶋阳菜，就连小嶋上次分手都没有这样过。

“优子，你们走吧，我，我想一个人静一静。”门的另一边传来有些走调的声音。

“走吧……”还想说什么的大岛被篠田以眼神制止，淡然转身，“回去准备道歉。”

听到这一句，大岛也只能垂头丧气的缀在了篠田的身后。

前田叹了口气，也跟了上去，同时不忘在心里默念，所以我早就说过这样不好的……

于是这一天，三人组和有机菜再度聚首。

在大岛无比沉重而又带有反省意味的陈述完结后，三人一致的垂下头，等待着想象中的狂风暴雨。

“噗，你们总算是坦白了呢。”小嶋阳菜嗤笑的样子依旧很美很优雅。

“还以为你们能憋更久呢。”柏木看了看手机，嘴角勾起一个纯（fu）白（hei）的弧度。

“……诶？”傻眼了的三只。

“破绽那么明显，不会以为我和由纪真的上当了吧？”小嶋笑眯眯的靠在柏木身上，用叉子戳了戳柏木盘子里的甜品。

“你们是什么时候发现的？”最快反应过来的是前田，满电状态下破天荒没有对面前的食物下手，而是若有所思的转着眼睛，“上次聚会？那么后面的就都是……”

现在想想柏木当时的表现确实很不对劲，让众人下不来台这种事柏木是不会做的，尤其是这其中还包括小嶋，就算是给柏木这个抖M十个胆子她也不敢啊……不过当时由于做贼心虚三人都没有注意到这个违和点。

想到这里前田顿时呈现出一种被奖励了一顿豪华柏木料理大餐的微妙表情。

“给三位的愚人节礼物恩。”柏木从自己盘子里舀了一勺子甜品送到了小嶋嘴里，然后回头带着能闪瞎人眼的清新笑容说出了残酷的事实。

“被耍了……这不是我的阳菜……”篠田女王一副被玩坏了的样子，抱着脑袋趴倒在了桌子上。

“怎么可能！那那天我们看到阳菜在哭是怎么回事！？”大岛则是完全无法相信，毫无察觉的曝出又一炸弹。

“哭？”柏木茫然的重复了一遍，然后两眼熠熠生辉的看向以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势坐正的小嶋，“原来小嶋桑被我感动到唔唔唔唔唔！”

“闭嘴。”小嶋言笑晏晏的叉起一块不知道是芹菜还是芹菜的物体戳进了柏木的嘴里。

“咕咚”看着几乎是立刻就趴桌吐魂的柏木，尽管是有再多的疑问，大岛还是选择了闭嘴。

“哦，我想起来了，前两天貌似有人跟我说yukirin更换工作部门了。”前田突然瞪大了眼睛，接着又一脸深沉的抱起双臂点了点头，“原来如此，为了能有更多的时间跟阳菜在一起吗？”

“也就是说，那天阳菜你其实是在……笑？！”篠田不知从什么地方拿了个眼镜戴上，还煞有其事的往上推了推。

“怎么这样……”撇下标志性的八字眉，大岛号沉没。

联想一下，这其实是一个很简单的故事。

柏木其实很久以前就在计划要换个清闲点的职务了，毕竟自家恋人指责的也无可厚非，谁不愿意和自己心爱之人多一点腻在一块的时间呢？

所以当柏木出差回来把这件事告诉了小嶋，表面上风轻云淡说着这是应该的小嶋在柏木出门之后还是感动的有些眼眶泛红的。

毕竟柏木的追求就那么两样，事业和爱情。

好吧这么说太装13了，我们说直白点，毕竟柏木的追求就那么两样，工作和小嶋。

所以两者的战斗是小嶋阳菜大获全胜。

然而就在小嶋还没有调整好情绪的时候响起了敲门声，还以为是柏木忘带了什么东西而折返的小嶋本着【好吧这次就默许柏毛你骄傲一下】的宗旨拉开了门。

结果发现敲门的是三只愚人。

就在小嶋不知道该作何反应的时候，前田先一步的脑补提供了无比便利的台阶，小嶋也就顺势做出了一副受打击的样子，当然很大原因是憋笑憋得很辛苦。

本来双腹黑还在担心某三人要是死不承认的话要怎么END，结果某三人就在巨大的心理压力和自我暗示的推动下主动跳进了陷阱，还好死不死的选在了4.1这一天来坦白。

这实在是让小嶋和柏木不得不感叹唏嘘然后相视一笑。

“……交友不慎交友不慎……”现在在某三人的眼里有机菜夫妇的背景已经是一片黑气四溢的漩涡。

“不过，以前没有能多陪小嶋桑确实是我的不对，”从芹菜毁灭性的打击中恢复过来的柏木展开了莫名其妙的自我批评，又舀了一勺甜品递到小嶋嘴边，脸上带着分外柔（gou）和（tui）的笑容，“以后会好好弥补的。”

“哼……”对此小嶋只是轻哼了一声，但还是嘟着嘴咬住了勺子。

傲娇了吧？

傲娇了呢。

要是真的不满就不要这么轻易的脸红啊小嶋桑！

愚人不成反被愚的某三人刚从节日礼物的坑里爬出来就迎面遇上了无差别的强光攻击，墨镜与狗眼齐碎，粉红共闪光一色。

END


	5. 北川必须死

北川谦二，正直的单身男士一名，扛过摄影机，为妹子偶像伴过舞，这次经上头指派负责陪同某位自由撰稿人出一期美食专栏，内容大致是拉面、啤酒、饺子之类很普通的小吃。

当北川第一眼见到撰稿人小姐的时候，这个单身汉子几乎是一瞬间就沦陷了，眼前的女性美的让人窒息，而那身高贵冷艳的气质让北川很愤愤不平的腹诽起了上司的安排，为什么不能让拉面啤酒饺子见鬼去呢？这样美丽的人明明应该是坐在高级餐厅里面优雅的享用法国大餐才对啊！

“小嶋阳菜，请多指教。”美女歪着脑袋，笑的软萌。

啊啊啊，北川先生只觉得心都快化了，这次陪同简直是前世修来的福气！

应该说小嶋阳菜就是有这种魅力，让男性臣服毫无怨言，让女生起不了嫉妒的念头。

在莫名激动的心情的鼓动下北川先生此次行动打起了十二分的精神，服务周到细微，力求给小嶋美女留下一个好印象。

取材中途还遇上了电视台来出差的番组成员们，似乎有小嶋美女认识的人，所以聊的很欢呢。北川先生在一旁看着小嶋美女的笑容，顿时觉得疲惫都消影无踪了。

北川先生并不是琦玉人，所以说实话也没有明白这里为什么会有那么多可以逛得，而女性似乎天生就有杀时间的天赋，等到小嶋美女把想去的地方走遍，天也已经黑得差不多了。于是北川先生觉得有必要担负起身为男性的责任，请客吃饭。

小嶋欣然接受。

虽然这么说会显得很没有自知之明，但是北川先生总觉得小嶋美女对他似乎有些热情的过头，不光很亲切会跟他谈论着琦玉的事情，而且对于劝酒也不会拒绝。看着小嶋美女红扑扑的脸蛋，北川先生即使只是喝了几杯也觉得自己快醉了。

“唔，不早了呢，该回去了。”随手划了划手机，小嶋做出了想要离开的动作。

“是的！我送您回去吧？毕竟女孩子一个，而且您又这么……美丽。”忙不迭的站起来，北川先生像是个坠入爱河的小男生一样，磕磕巴巴。

“诶~”小嶋像是没听清楚一样，歪过头食指点在面颊侧边，眨巴眨巴大眼睛，笑起来，“好啊~”

妖精啊妖精，北川先生的内心在狂吼。

因为小嶋本人就是琦玉的，所以她现在要回的是自己在琦玉的家，不认识路的北川先生自然也就是跟着小嶋走，只是越走越不对劲，小嶋走的大多都是黑漆漆的小路，这不由得让北川先生心里有点不安。

“阳菜桑，这路是对的么？”北川先生小心翼翼的询问，鉴于小嶋多次表现出的天然呆的行径，如果此时小嶋回答说她迷路了北川先生觉得自己也不会吃惊。

“对的哦，你看那边，就是阳菜的家了~”小嶋指着不远处一栋公寓楼，言语间自信满满。

“这样啊，那就好。”看着正在缩短的距离，北川先生不由得松了一口气，看来小嶋只是单纯的抄近道而不是迷路了。

还没等北川先生放松下来，走着走着的小嶋就停了下来，而北川先生顺着小嶋的目光看过去，才发现前方的巷子口靠墙站着一个人。

那人是背着光站着的，北川先生只能勉强分辨出那人身高不低，与小嶋相差无几，黑底银白团龙图案的棒球服，两手插在衣服口袋里，头上还戴着个鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，将脸完全遮在了阴影里。

“晚上好啊二位~”故意压低的，阴阳怪气的声音，能确定是一名女性，她一个前倾身脱离墙壁站直了身体。

不会是遇到了不良吧？北川先生害怕的想到，也不怪他会这么想，因为那个女性随手拿起了立在墙边的钢管，一路拖着向二人走了过来，金属与路面摩擦的声音让人头皮发麻。

“你想要干什么？”北川先生惊讶的看向发问的小嶋，不安地咬着嘴唇的样子也很好看，不对不对，现在不是想这些的时候，北川谦二你要拿出勇气来，像个男人一样！

“有什么事冲我来，不要伤害阳菜桑！”勇敢的挡在小嶋身前，北川先生觉得自己一定非常的帅气。

“吵死了！”对面的女性猛地将手中的钢管往地上一敲，沉闷的撞击声让北川先生的两腿有些发软，这要打在身上会很疼的吧，“我跟……你身后那个女人有话要说，至于你，不想挨揍就快滚！”

“怎么这样！”北川先生听到对方的目标是小嶋美女顿时就急了，但是身后的人儿抓住了他的胳膊。

“阳菜来对付她就好，谦君赶快走。”小嶋的声音有些焦急，甚至拉着北川先生把他往后推。

“可是……”北川先生还想说什么，结果又是一声钢管撞击在硬物上的声音让他缩了缩脖子，拎着钢管的女人此刻已经离他们没有多少步，虽然看不见她的表情，但是北川先生还是觉得被一种阴冷的视线盯住了，于是北川先生只能很没骨气的准备跑路，“你你你不要打阳菜桑的主意我这就去报警！”

“劫财劫色都不关你的事，快点滚！”已经完全是不耐烦的语气了，钢管舞动的声音吓得北川先生头也不回的逃了开去。

后来当北川先生带着巡逻的警察再赶回来的时候，小巷里已经什么人都没有了。让北川先生稍微心安的是，地上并没有什么可疑的血迹。怀着小小的希望，北川先生拨通了小嶋美女的手机。

“喂？这里是小嶋阳菜的手机。”是个男人的声音，但是语气很礼貌，应该不是坏人。

“那个，我是今天负责陪同工作的北川，请问，阳菜桑她还好么？”北川先生有些沮丧，难道是恋人么，连手机都帮着接，也对，小嶋美女怎么可能还会是单身，啊，总之没有事就好。

“北川桑是么，姐姐她刚刚安全到家，请问出了什么事情么？”

“额……没，没事，只是，没有送阳菜桑到家，想确认一下，那个，您是阳菜桑的弟弟？”北川先生楞了一下，随即欢喜起来，不是恋人啊！

“是的，我是小嶋辽。姐夫把姐姐送回来了，现在正在洗澡，所以是我接的电话，北川桑请放心吧。”

“咦？！”北川先生刚放下的心又揪紧了，心情沮丧的不得了，连礼貌也顾不得了，果然自己的春天还是没到呢，“啊，抱歉，没事我就放心了，这么晚真是打扰了，再见。”

连忙挂了电话，北川先生还没来得及为自己未曾开始便已结束的恋情哀伤，就要打起精神向警察桑道歉，麻烦人大老远走了一趟呢。

第二天，整理好心情的北川先生在约定好的地方等着小嶋美女，不管怎么说，工作还是要完成的啊，更何况是这么赏心悦目的工作。

足足比约定的时间迟了一个小时小嶋美女才赶到，当然北川先生是不会介意的，只是陪伴在小嶋身边的这位女性，又是谁呢？

“柏木由纪，请多指教。”柔和悦耳的嗓音，乌黑的头发，大大的会说话的眼睛，北川先生又有些不好意思了。

“毛酱的工作昨天结束了，所以今天跟我一起，没有问题吧，北川桑？”小嶋与柏木相视一笑，北川先生这才注意到两人站在一起时格外和谐的氛围。

北川先生自然很乐意为两位美女服务，况且这次的任务本来就是以小嶋为中心。

不过……北川先生觉得柏木桑似乎不太喜欢他，偶尔还会露出很腹黑的表情捉弄他，每当这个时候，就会有种似曾相识的感觉从北川先生的脑子里冒出来，可是明明之前都没有见过，真是奇怪呢。

“所以就是因为我在同事面前叫了你一声小嶋桑？”

“对！”

柏木哭笑不得。

END


End file.
